1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which lifts liquids from a first level to a higher second level, and more particularly, such a device which utilizes atmospheric pressure on the surface of a liquid to be raised.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electrical pump systems have been devised which lift a liquid from a first lower level to a higher second level. These prior art systems usually consume large amounts of electrical energy. To reduce the consumption of electrical energy, various systems have been designed which utilize atmospheric pressure on the surface of the liquid to be raised, such as an ordinary water lift pump. Ordinary water lift pumps are not capable of lifting a body of water greater than 10-15 vertical feet above the lower level. There appears to be no prior art pumps which can combine the lifting capability of a normal electrically powered pump and the low energy consumption of an atmospheric water lift pump.
The need for an efficient low cost water lift system exists, as for example, when a political state seeks to transfer water in stages from a lower elevational water supply area to an arid higher elevational area.